


It's only time

by babigurl21793



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Past Violence, Post-Series, Reunions, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompts:</p><p>Imagine person A always burying their face in person B’s neck every time they hug</p><p>Imagine person A always cradling person B’s head every time they hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only time

**Author's Note:**

> Life after the series ended....

It hasn’t been easy; not for you or Justin, but you’ve made it work. Both of you have been extremely busy over the years. Kinnetik has grown massively and you have loyal clients all over the country. Justin’s art is being showcased in museums nationwide and opportunities from Paris have started knocking at the door.

But throughout the both your successes and travels, you’ve never lost contact. You know that he’s just a call away, as does he. And in those rare moments when he comes home to Britin, or the times that you can come to his loft in New York seeing each other always feels like coming home.

His arms around your waist, face buried deep into your neck breathing in your scent and you having one arm around his shoulder and the other hand buried in his soft blond hair, unconsciously rubbing that one spot on his head. The one spot where the bat hit him; the spot that almost took him away from you, the one that only you two know is there. In that moment, you’re both grateful for each other and the love you share.

And when it’s time to go, there are never any tears, only softly spoken goodbyes; because after all; it’s only time.


End file.
